Nuna/Legendy
Nuny, zvané též bahenní krůty, byla lovná zvířata původem z planety Naboo. Jejich tělo je kombinací těla plaza a ptáka (tzv. reptavian - plazopták). Anatomie thumb|left|Kostra NunyNuny byly relativně malí dvojnožci, pokrytí převážně šupinatou kůží s typickým hřbetním hřebenem. Její zbarvení se pohybovalo podle poddruhu od zelené po hnědou. Jejich spodní čelist byla mírně předsunutá a po bocích tlamy jim visely dva velké laloky. Jejich tělo spočívalo na až nepřirozeně velkých tříprstých nohách. Přestože neuměly létat, jejich prsní kost a pánev byly podobné těm u ptáků. Při rozrušení nafukovaly přední vzduchový vak umístěný pod hlavou. Kromě standardních druhů existoval i trpasličí, jehož dospělí jedinci dosahovali velikosti běžného kuřete. Chování Nuny se často chovaly velmi podivně. Jejich běh byl spíš kolébavý a při vydávání zvuků se jim jejich laloky vzpřímili směrem od obličeje. Pokud byly rozličilené nebo rozrušené, mohly nuny nafouknout své tělo do překvapivé velikosti. Ačkoliv byly neagresivní, mohly se efektivně bránit kopáním nohami s mocnými drápy. Jejich hlavní potravou byly bažinní rostliny, přestože občas ulovily a snědly nějakého obojživelníka. Lze je proto zařadit spíše mezi všežravce.Nuny se velmi snadno a rychle rozmnožovaly. Snášely velké množství vajec, která bylo možné používat i jako hnojivo. Historie Původ a rozšíření thumb|left|Dospělec nuny s mláďatyNuny původně pocházejí z planety Naboo, vyskytují se například v Lianormské bažině. Přestože není známo, jak se na Naboo vyvinuly, je částečně znám důvod jejich rozšíření na další planety. Několik trpasličích nun bylo dopraveno na Tatooine jako mazlíčci pro Jabbu Desilijic Tiure, který si liboval v bezcitném zabíjení těchto tvorů shazováním z velkých výšek. Časem zřejmě několik jedinců uniklo a začalo se rapidně množit během Galaktické občanské války. Nakonec se nuny rozšířily i na další planety, včetně Saleucami a Coruscant, kde byly považovány za škůdce nebo domácí mazlíčky. Sporty V minulosti Gunguné používali nuny v jejich sportu zvaném Nuna-ball, kdy do těchto zvířat kopali jako do míče. Po Invazi na Naboo se tento sport dočkal většího zájmu i ve zbytku galaxie. Díky tomu, jak byly nuny exportovány po galaxii, se rozšířily na ještě více světů. Na některých světech se na nuny dokonce sázelo. Kulinářské využití thumb|Pečená nunaNuní maso bylo velice oceňováno pro svoje kulinářské využití. To vedlo k masivnímu lovu, který byl naštěstí vyvážen rychlým rozmnožováním nun. Gungani si vychutnávali nuní maso o svátečních hostinách. Naproti tomu některé rasy, například Twi'leci nebo Rodiané, mohly být na nuní maso alergické. Nuní maso se dostalo dokonce i na Saleucami, kde se s ním v roce 21 PBY u večeře setkal kapitán Rex. Za scénou Nuna byla vytvořena jako ekvivalent krocana pro planetu Naboo. Výskyt *''Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''Star Wars: Epizoda I Skrytá hrozba'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Click the nuna, win a credit!—HoloNet News'' *''Nuna-Ball League Looks to Expand—HoloNet News Vol. 531 50 '' *''Star Wars: Epizoda II Klony útočí'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (film)'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (román)'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války: Gunganský generál' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Deserter" '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Voyage of Temptation"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Corruption" '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Evil Plans" '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Pursuit of Peace" '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Senate Murders"'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: Empire 21: A Little Piece of Home, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' Kategorie:Tvorové